


Désirs Pervers

by Clarounette



Category: Le Horla
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Masturbation, Nuit du Lemon, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le démon qui me possède a trouvé une nouvelle manière de me torturer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désirs Pervers

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).  
> Troisième thème: les incubes/succubes. Mots supplémentaires: extrême, fantasme, froidure.

Cette nuit, le Horla a encore puisé dans mon corps sa source de vie, a bu à ma coupe. Et je me réveille las, sous les assauts incessants de la froidure hivernale.  
Mais quelque chose a changé. Je le sens. Je ne m’en rappelle pas avec détails, mais je sais que mes rêves étaient peuplés de fantasmes qui m’étaient inconnus, de désirs pervers que jamais mon esprit sain n'aurait pu imaginer. Ils sont de lui. Ces visions de corps nus, attachés, fouettés, ensanglantés, hurlant de douleur ou de plaisir, je ne sais pas, c’est le Horla qui les a fait naître. Il a profité de mon sommeil pour m’infliger ces images extrêmes.  
Mais elles ont su réveiller en moi des passions que j’avais cru oubliées. Mes sens se sont enflammés, gonflant de désir cette partie de moi que j’avais délaissée trop longtemps. Et sentant à mes côtés la présence impalpable de mon oppresseur, je n’ai pu résister. J’ai fait courir ma main sur mon sexe tendu, saisissant dans mon poing sa hampe gorgée de sang et d’envie, et ne la lâchant qu’après avoir excrété ma semence infecte, contaminée par mon démon personnel.  
Et je l’ai entendu rire.


End file.
